Runaway Johnny
'''Runaway Johnny '''is the seventh episode of Season 4 and the eighty-third episode overall. Summary Confused as to how he's old enough for more responsibilities but still too young for different things, Johnny and Dukey run away. Plot Johnny's parents are constantly bossing him around and telling him he's a big boy, so he has to do more chores. When Lila says Johnny is too young to understand politics, Johnny asks if he is a big boy or too young, reasoning that they can't be both. Hugh says he is a big boy when it comes to chores, but still too young to watch Cow Movie 4, a PG-13 rated movie full of rude jokes and swearing. Johnny becomes so fed up that he and Dukey decide to run away. They eventually become tired, so they try taking the bus away from home. When this fails, they decide biking away and eventually reach Startover City by nightfall. Eventually Mr. Black and Mr. White arrive (they are working as police officers to make amends for Mr. Black blowing up an island in Malaysia). Johnny quickly escapes with Dukey, thinking his parents have called the police trying to bring him home. They are chased out of town by the two men and take refuge in the woods. Johnny and Dukey's food is eaten by squirrels so they resort to eating crickets to survive. Mr. Black and Mr. White soon catch up to them and they flee the scene. After falling down a rocky ledge, Dukey suggests that they try and go home, but Johnny says it's too late and his parents are probably going to ground him because he made them worry so much. It eventually starts to rain and the two take shelter inside a barn. They accidentally sit on horses which gallop all the way back to the city, where they once again meet up with Mr. Black and Mr. White. The men give Johnny a ride home and he explains that he has run away because his parents give him more chores to do but he is still too small to do cool things. Mr. Black and Mr. White sympathise with Johnny, saying that they too tried to run away from home at early ages for the same reason. When they return home, they find out that that Johnny's parents didn't even know he was gone because they were too busy watching the movie with Susan and Mary. Johnny is about to go inside and resume his chores when Mr. Black and White make a plan. Johnny goes inside using the other door and pretends he never left home. Mr. Black and White come to the door and tell the family that they are looking for a young blond kid who ran away from home because his parents told him he had to do big-boy things like chores, but he was still too small to do other things like watch PG-13 movies. They advise Johnny's parents not to make the same mistake or Johnny will end up on the street forever working for minimum wage. Lila and Hugh realise the mistake they have made and decided if Johnny is old enough to do chores he is old enough to hear swear words .The family leaves to clean up while Johnny and Dukey watch the movie. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Incomplete pages Category:Plot Needed Category:Images Requested Category:Episodes With No Inventions Category:Vhs